harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 is a game based on the first part of the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It was produced by EA Games,EA Reports Third Quarter Fiscal Year 2010 Results and was released on 16 November, 2010 in the U.S., and on 19 November, 2010 in the U.K.http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/show/3845 The game was announced at E3 2010.James Phelps confirms Deathly Hallows video game release The game was rated E10+ (Everyone 10 and up) on the Nintendo DS, and T'' (Teen) on all other platforms in the U.S. In the U.K., it was rated 12+ on all consoles. Plot Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger must venture out into the Wizarding World on their own to destroy Lord Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. On their journey, they will encounter numerous dangers including Death Eaters, Snatchers, and so much more. Luckily for the trio, they may pick up on a few spells and potions on their way. Even so, no where is safe...no one can be trusted...the battle has begun. Voice-Over Talent Main Characters *Adam Sopp as Harry Potter *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Alice Keenan as Hermione Granger *Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley *Rupert Degas as Lord Voldemort/Rubeus Hagrid *Beth Chalmers as Bellatrix Lestrange *Nick Moran as Scabior *James Phelps as Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps as George Weasley *Alfred Enoch as Dean Thomas *Warwick Davis as Griphook *Toby Jones as Dobby *Simon McBurney as Kreacher *Andy Linden as Mundungus Fletcher *Jonathan Harden as Xenophilius Lovegood *Dominic Coleman as Arthur Weasley *Kate Fleetwood as Mary Cattermole *Rachel Atkins as Dolores Umbridge *Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy *Jonathan Hansler as Lucius Malfoy *Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood Supporting Characters Announcers *Dominic Coleman *Rupert Degas *Rob Rackstraw *Rebecca Vere *Tracy Wiles Death Eaters *Jonathan Hart *Johnnie Lyne-Pirkis *Peter Polycarpou *Rob Rackstraw *Rebecca Vere *Sally Wallis Muggles *Anna Barry *Andrew Burt *Holly Harbour *Jonathan Kydd *Ash Newman *Jeff Rawle *Rebecca Vere Portraits *Rachel Atkins *Michael Burrell Snatchers *Huw Evans *Ash Newman *Adam Rhys Dee *Rhys Swinburn Witches *Anna Barry *Kate Fleetwood *Holly Harbour *Bethan James *Rebecca Vere *Sally Wallis *Tracy Wiles Wizards *Michael Burrell *Andrew Burt *Jeff Rawle *Adam Rhys Dee *Struan Rodger *Rhys Swinburn Usable Spells *Confringo'' *''Confundo'' *''Expecto Patronum'' *''Expelliarmus'' *''Expulso'' *''Finite Incantatem'' (can only be used to free other wizards from Petrificus Totalus) *''Four-Point Spell'' *''Impedimenta'' (Impedimenta Maxima ''can be unlocked entering a specific cheat code) *Petrificus Totalus'' *''Protego'' (Protego Totalum can be unlocked entering a specific cheat code) *''Stupefy'' *''Wingardium Leviosa'' Usable Potions *Exploding Potion *Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder *Garrotting Gas *Doxycide *Strengthening Solution *Murtlap Essence *Blood-Replenishing Potion *Elixir of Life *Polyjuice Potion *Felix Felicis *Fire-Protection Potionhttp://harrypotter.ea.com/NA/?p=810 Locations *Little Whinging *The Burrow *Shaftesbury Avenue *Ministry of Magic *Forest of Dean *The Ruins *Godric's Hollow *Epping Forest *Malfoy Manor *Caravan Park *Grimmauld Place *Bathilda Bagshot's House Trivia *The game has been split up into two parts, like the films. *This is the fourth Harry Potter game to feature voice talents from actors/actresses in the films. *There are around 80 individual characters in the game. *There are 40 cutscenes. *This marks the first Harry Potter game to be rated T'' for ''Teen. (On Next-Gen Consoles only) *This is the first (Harry Potter for Kinect being second) Harry Potter game to feature a Kinect mode for Xbox 360. For Kinect players, there are 22 playable missions with 10 single player locations and 12 co-op player locations. *This is the only game where Hogwarts is not seen. *As for the Release of Harry Potter for Kinect The Xbox 360 Version of the game has been made available to buy $14.99 dollars( 1200 Microsoft points ). Platforms *Microsoft Windows *Nintendo DS *Nintendo Wii *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *Mobile Platforms Gameplay EA has stated that the gameplay is similar to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It is an action video game, not a video game of making potions, playing Quidditch or exploring Hogwarts. There is no RPG iteration of the game, unlike with previous titles. Unlike the previous installments, there is not much room to "run around" such as in the fifth and sixth game, where you were allowed to move freely within the castle and on the grounds. This will be more like an action and adventure game. Unlike previous titles where you rarely fought Death Eaters, you will fight hundreds of them, as well as Snatchers, in this game. Along with said Death Eaters, you can also fight creatures, such as Giant Spiders, Dragons, Doxies, Whomping Willows, and Dementors. EA has also stated that it is to be a third-person shooter. You play as Harry for the duration of the game, but in most levels Ron and Hermione fight with you. You can use the Invisibility cloak, Polyjuice Potion, and Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder for missions like the raid to the Ministry of Magic. You can use Exploding Potion and Garrotting Gas to attack your opponents, or the Elixir of Life to restore your health, as well as Murtlap Essence and Blood Replenishing Potion to heal minor and major injuries respectively. Felix Felicis can be used to increase your luck. You can also find radios with channel Potterwatch around, and newspapers, The Quibbler and The Daily Prophet, to keep posted on events in the Wizarding World. Videos File:Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows|Official Gameplay of the game. File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Trailer - E3 2010|Trailer from E3 2010 File:Harry Potter 7 Part 1 Video Game Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 1 The Video Game (VG) (2010) - Trailer for Harry Potter And The Deathly Hollows Part I The Video Game|Trailer 2 File:Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 1 The Video Game (VG) (2010) - E3 trailer|Trailer 3 File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Gameplay 2 - E3 2010|Gameplay #1 File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 DS Trailer|DS Trailer File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Game Video Review|Video Review File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Survival Video|Survival Video File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Stealth Video|Stealth Video File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Strategy Video|Strategy Video File:Harry Potter Deathly Hallows X360 - Gamescom Conference Demo|Gamescom Conference Demo External links * *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bz84637ot0c&playnext_from=TL&videos=yBjrbLbKkgI&feature=sub Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows trailer E3 2010] *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Video Game Preview Notes and references Category:Video games (real-world)